gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anthony Carmine
I would like the current Carmine pictures to be changed to this one. http://www.nismojoe.com/games/Gears%20of%20War/pics/carmine.jpg Would that be acceptable or would the mods rather leave it the way it is? Nismojoe 17:40, 26 April 2007 (UTC) info please Who is "Damian Carmine" and why his name is popping up everywhere.--Jack Black 21:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Headshot? It says in the article that carmine was shot in the head by a sniper, but every time I whatch his death cutscene, I see him getting shot in the heart. another fact that can prove this is that his head did not explode like it should if someone gets headshot. (Grasscid 18:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC)) his head didn't explode because of his helmet. 17:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC)KILLARMONKAY99 :left|thumb|250px. As you can see the bullet hits him in the head.--Chairman Jack the Black 18:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I agree, I see more of a neckshot than a headshot. Either way, the neck is connected to the head and can be considered a headshot.K1LLSW1TCH 19:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) carmines death I still like how he dies in the second game where carmine gets eaten by the rift worm carmine was worm bait lol :One sign all your comments with the four ~ and two respect the talk header last warning.--Chairman Jack the Black 12:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Just after his death scene if you look like at his helmet, it's the helmet his brother Ben wears. And I remember somewhere in a cutscene, that he was wearing a different helmet like the brownish one in Gears 2. I'm not sure if Epic was showing off the helmets or if they just didn't notice or care. I just thought I should put that out there. ::Please sign all your comments and I'll look into it today.--Chairman Jack the Black 12:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actors Yea, um, not to sound critical, but does this site bother mentioning the voice actors of these characters? Not really important, but wikis often mention stuff like that so... might wanna look into it. 03:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Corpse I just noticed while playing through Act 1 that Anthony's body is wrong. His body has the Ben Carmine-Style Helmet on. [[User:Squireyoung|Squireyoung]] 16:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) *When I get home I'll look at it. Most likely Epic already made a Dead Gear character and used it. --JacktheBlack 16:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) **I've starting noticing a trend, there are only 3 varieties of Gears with different helmets or smashed in heads and the 'Stranded Placeholder" Bodies. [[User:Squireyoung|Squireyoung]] 17:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Here is the picture of Carmine's Body: ***Very bad angle. And how high is the resolution? --JacktheBlack 17:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) *** I thought it was a good angle to show the helmet.. lol. But the res is at 1440x 900. Also why does my signature look like that? Offtopic sorry. [[User:Squireyoung|Squireyoung]] 18:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ****I'd can't tell what kind of Helmet he has. Btw its just your user name repeated with a yellow | in the middle.--JacktheBlack 18:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey I just want to make sure it is cool with you before I do it: The picture of carmine getting shot in the head, I have a better quality one and I am going to swap them.Squireyoung 19:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Gears 3 Multiplayer Confirmed he will be playable in Gears 3 multi player Squireyoung 15:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC)